Deal Rotten
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Sabe, muy en su interior, que había cambiado de un titiritero a otro [...]


_**''El cuarto día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un BillDip con mezclas de traición''**_

 **Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar _12 días de navidad_**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Mención (Spoiler) del episodio 4 de la segunda temporada**

* * *

 **Deal Rotten**

Dipper mira con indiferente calma como lo que alguna vez fue Gravity Falls se cae a pedazos bajo sus pies, a su lado Bill aún en su cuerpo, aunque debería de llamarle ''Bipper'' como Mabel le bautizó, ríe descontroladamente disfrutando tanto de la destrucción como de los rostros dolidos y perplejos de su familia encadenados a los pies de su trono. Dipper, invisible para todos los presentes aparta la vista de la ventana del palacio piramidal de Bipper para observar cada uno de los rostros de los presentes; el tío Stan como es de esperar parece ser el más molesto de todos fingiendo que no está confuso en lo absoluto ocultándolo tan bien que casi le engaña, a su lado su gemelo, Stanford, a quién en realidad no conoce del todo mira de forma indescifrable a Bipper posiblemente planeando como detenerlo; y Mabel…

La expresión de culpabilidad de Mabel por unos segundos hace su pecho punzar, aunque no es más que un reflejo de lo que se sentía antes pues al carecer de cuerpo en realidad no podía sentir tal cosa. Su hermana sin duda tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado desde el instante en que prefirió su tonta obra de calcetines y agradarle al chico aquel, Gabriel cree recordar que se llama, pero no está del todo seguro ni le importa, antes que ayudarle a él con su dilema; había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que con lo inmersa que estaba en su enamoramiento en realidad le iba a ayudar, pero comprobarlo no fue menos doloroso.

Cierra sus ojos sonriendo con amargura al pensar en lo estúpido que fue por confiarle algo tan importante a Mabel de todas las personas, en ese momento no se dio cuenta de ello, pero cuando Bill le ofreció el trato por el títere el demonio había tenido razón en lo que dijo sobre ella y sus acciones durante todo el verano. Luego de su traición Dipper había seguido al demonio que había engañado a la tonta de su hermana fingiendo que él había regresado a su cuerpo y con el diario en sus manos el joven Pines supo que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Por supuesto no se equivocó, pero tal y como le dijo el demonio luego de regresar a la cabaña debía disfrutar de la vista. Usando su cuerpo Bill había hecho muchas cosas que, desde los ojos de otra persona, serían bromas tontas y sin sentido, pero poco a poco habían labrado el camino hasta ese instante. El demonio había halado los hilos correctos para provocar que Stan lograra que el portal funcionara para que Stanford regresará provocando así la ruptura con la que había desatado el Weirdmagedon. Y Dipper jamás se lo admitiría en voz alta al demonio pero se había divertido bastante en el proceso a la par un nuevo mundo se abría ante sus ojos y mientras más tiempo pasaba con el demonio más divertido se volvía.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan ciego y confiado con su hermana no habría perdido tiempo pudiendo recuperar su cuerpo aquel día, aunque no le importa ya, lo que pasó, pasó, no había nada más que hacer al respecto; nada más que divertirse. Si hubiera recuperado su cuerpo no habría conocido las verdaderas intenciones de Bill, no habría tenido a su disposición todo el conocimiento que tiene ahora en sus manos y sobre todo seguiría siendo el títere de Mabel, un bufón para complacer sus caprichos dejando los suyos de lado.

Sabe, muy en su interior, que había cambiado de un titiritero a otro, pero al menos con Bill lo hacía por placer y no manipulado por la culpa. Era un pequeño precio que pagar.

—Bill —llama la atención del demonio que había estado torturando a sus tíos y su hermana en lo que estuvo distraído reflexionando, ignora los gritos de Mabel pidiendo piedad, que su hermano seguía ahí que no podía seguir haciendo eso para centrar toda su atención en el demonio—, estoy listo para el nuevo trato.

La sonrisa que surca por su rostro envía un estremecimiento por su columna vertebral, o bueno un recuerdo de lo que era, que más que molesto se siente placentero. No había vuelta atrás ni lugar a arrepentimientos.


End file.
